hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Alternate Scenario)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was the second most active season on record, only behind 2005. It was also the first season since 2007 to have activity before and after the official bounds of the season, as Tropical Storm Andrea formed on May 17, and the unusual Hurricane Wendy dissipated on December 23. The activity of the season was attributed to neutral conditions, with a cool neutral setting in by October. This season was only the second on record to use all of the names on the naming list, as 2005 was the first. The season also featured the first Category 5 Atlantic hurricane since 2017, with the very intense Hurricane Rebekah. Wendy became the first offseason major hurricane on record, becoming a high-end Category 3 storm in December. The season tied for the most major hurricanes since 2005. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/02/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2016 till:20/05/2016 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:03/06/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:12/07/2016 till:22/07/2016 color:C3 text:"Barry (C3)" from:26/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:01/08/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:06/08/2016 till:13/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Erin (C1)" from:09/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" from:16/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Gabrielle (C4)" from:20/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Humberto (C3)" barset:break from:24/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" from:09/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Jerry (C2)" from:11/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:15/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Lorenzo (C5)" from:17/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Melissa (C1)" from:28/09/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Nestor (C4)" from:04/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" from:08/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:16/10/2016 till:20/10/2016 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" barset:break from:18/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Rebekah (C3)" from:25/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Sebastian (C2)" from:04/11/2016 till:08/11/2016 color:TS text:"Tanya (TS)" from:26/11/2016 till:28/11/2016 color:TS text:"Van (TS)" from:12/12/2016 till:23/12/2016 color:C3 text:"Wendy (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Tropical Storm Imelda Hurricane Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Tropical Depression Seventeen Tropical Storm Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Sebastian Tropical Storm Tanya Tropical Storm Van Hurricane Wendy Season Effects Storm Names These names were used to name storms in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. Names not retired from this list were re-used in the 2025 season. This list is the same one used in the 2013 season, with the exception of Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. The names Imelda, Nestor, Rebekah, Van, and Wendy were used for the first time this year. Category:Neutral season Category:VileMaster Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Costly storms Category:Retired storms